A Death A Dozen
by JayWalker11
Summary: In a place of death and despair, sadness and hatred, there still blooms love. Courtney and Ezekiel work for the best detective force in New York. A place where deaths happen a dozen times a day, a lot of cases to solve...


**Disclaimer Note: **I do not own the Total Drama series...happy?

* * *

**Last Note: **Enjoy the story!

Episode 1: Lust

**Courtney's POV**:

It was a dark night in New York City. Except for the police sirens wailing in the skies and the lights flashing. My name is Courtney Daniels, I work as a detective for the NYPD.

I stood in the freezing air as I looked at the crime scene. A small square in the middle of Time Square was bordered off by police tape. People stood behind the tape looking at the crime scene. I then saw a lady that had to be the poor man's mother.

She was crying and she was trying to get past the police standing in front of her, "Let me go," she sobbed. "I need to see my baby!"

I sighed as I knew I would have to go talk to her. Just then my boss stepped in front of me, "Courtney, now's not the time to comfort her."

"Chris she needs it. Look at her!" I pointed to the mother as she was now trying to push the officers, with no luck.

Chris shook his head and sighed, "Fine, but you cannot tell her anything about the case."

"Thanks, Chris." I hugged him gruffly, then I made my way over to her.

She was an African-American woman. She looked exactly like her son, DJ. She was way shorter than him though. I stepped beside her and I turned to face the officers, "I got it from here, boys."

They nodded and headed off towards the body of DJ. I then faced her, "Ma'am you must calm down."

"I can't! That's my honey-muffins on that stretcher right there!" She had pointed out that DJ had been placed on the stretcher now.

"It's OK," I put my hand on her shoulder, "We'll find out who did this."

"Just like you figured out who killed the last guy? And the one before that?"

I stood there speechless because she was right. We haven't figured out a case since two months ago. We haven't had much evidence as it was.

"Now, how can I go around thinking, 'oh I shouldn't worry because those detectives will figure out who killed my baby'."

"Ma'am, I'm pretty sure we can solve this murder," I said half-heartedly.

"You better," she said. She pointed at my chest and poked me, "You better figure this out."

"Have a good night, ma'am." I walked off and sighed as I knew we hadn't solved a case in months. I knew that we probably did not have enough evidence.

**Ezekiel's POV:**

"Whoot happened Courtney?" I came up and asked her.

"Just talking to her made me feel down. We haven't solved a case in months Zeke." She sighed again.

I also registered in my brain the last case we had. We did not have any evidence and no one wanted to talk. I also sighed, "Well, we can probably soolve this one, eh."

"I don't think so, Zeke." Courtney then saw the body of DJ on the stretcher still.

"Wanna check it out?" I asked her.

"Sure." We both walked over to the body and saw blood splattered over the face. The jaw and nose looked to be broken and he had a bulging, black eye on his right eye.

"Looks like man slaughter, eh." I examine the body all over.

"Yes, you can see crowbar marks right here," she pointed to a gash in his head.

"Looks like someone might've used a knife too," I said as I pointed to another gash in his left leg.

"Wait a second-" Courtney had seen a bulge in his pocket. She fished her hand in the pocket and grabbed a knife.

"Looks like the one they stabbed him with," I grabbed the knife out of her hands and examined the blood stains.

"Seems about the right size," Courtney bent over to look at it. "Can't examine for finger prints after you just touched it."

"Oh, sorry." My face turns bright red as I hand the knife to Courtney.

"Wait, look at these initials," Courtney brought the knife closer to her face, "D.N."

"Well," I smiled, "we can always go question his mom what D.N stands for."

"Do you think it was somebody they knew closely?"

"Couldn't have been. I mean look at this," I pointed to a strand of green hair on the knife.

Courtney picked it up and placed it gently in a plastic bag, "Well, looks like we're done here."

"Yeah, I guess, eh."

**Courtney's POV**

I woke up as usual when the sun rose into the sky. I got my coffee, took my shower, and made myself some breakfast.

I got a call and I answered it quickly. After a conversation with Ezekiel, I hung up the phone. I got dressed quickly and made my way to the office.

I got out of my car after I parked. I wen in front of the doors, took a deep breath, and walked inside. The smell of coffee and blood greeted my nose.

I walked quickly through the winding offices until I made it to the interrogation room, Room #107. DJ's mother was seated on the other side of the long table we had placed in there. She was crying uncontrollably with Ezekiel trying to cheer her up.

"I'm here," I said briefly and set my stuff down in the nearest chair.

"Thank goodness, eh," Ezekiel said. "She's been crying the whoole time here."

"No worries, Zeke," I put on my serious face and turned to DJ's mother. "Ma'am, would you kindly stop crying so we can ask you some questions?"

She looked up at me, mascara running down her face, "S-sure."

"Now," I brought out some papers, "would you kindly tell me where your son was last night before he died."

She started crying some more, but soon got her story out...

**(Flashback)**

"_Momma," DJ said, looking at his mother, who was washing dishes, "I'm going to go over to Heather's house."_

_She turned around with a grin on her face, "Who's this Heather girl? She your girl?"_

_DJ sighed, but was still smiling, "No Momma. She's my rich friend. She's got a mansion and everything."_

_She shook her head, "That's some girl there. You better try and get with her. We'll need that money." She turned around and started doing dishes again._

_DJ chuckled and left. He slammed the door with a bang and Momma was left all alone in the house._

**Ezekiel's POV**

"What happened after that, eh?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said through sobs. "All I remember is that my boy went to that Heather's house!"

Courtney tapped her chin, "Looks like we'll have to have a talk with this Heather."

"By the way, ma'am," I took out the bag with the knife we had found last night, "do you know what D.N stands for?"

"It might stand for DJ's friend," she said, "Duncan Nelson."

I looked at Courtney, "Looks like we'll have to talk to both Heather and Duncan."

"How about I'll talk to Heather and you Duncan?" Courtney cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure," I smiled before turning back to DJ's momma, "Do you know where these people live?"

"I know that Duncan works in that skate shop by the courthouse...and Heather lives in the huge mansion by the post office."

"Meet back here at lunch?" Courtney asked.

"Before lunch," I smirked and shook her hand before setting off.

**Author's Notes:**

Like it? Hate it? Don't really care about it? Leave your reviews please!


End file.
